The origin of the JLA: JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AVENGERS
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: After something strange happens, The Earths of many different dimensions fuse together, forming one big Earth. Now, heroes from different worlds form great friendships and team, which eventually lead To the best team of all: the justice league of Avengers. rated t for occasional words, mostly Deadpool's. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Aliens or friends?

Batgirl huffed and puffed as she chased the Robber over the rooftops. She was determined to catch this one, yessiree. She ran faster, bounding closer to the thief even now. After a moment she caught up to him and tied him in bat-rope. She stood up now, and smirked.

"Tag you're it."

Suddenly, A large booming sound filled the Air. When she looked up, Batgirl gasped at seeing two big holes, seemingly torn in the Sky. She noticed that the Holes were blindingly bright and didn't get any larger. More booms were heard and she saw Lights in the sky some miles away. Another boom, louder than the others was heard and the Entire building snook. Car alarms went off and street lamps flashed. Batgirl and the robber stood there, puzzled.

"What the He-Oof!"

Something Hit The Heroine on the back of her head and she fell forward. Things started to get darker as she hit the ground. The last thing she heard before blacking out was:

"... Ow, my Head..."

()()))))(())()))(())

"How many minutes has it been?"

"Only 5, Amy. RELAX. She's just... knocked out."

"But what if I killed her?!"

"Shh! She's waking up!"

Batgirl groaned after the voices stopped talking and sat up on they grey asphalt. She rubbed her throbbing brain gently, silently cursing to herself. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

Standing in front her were two Animals.

At least they LOOKED like Animals. They were both standing on their hind legs and Staring like a human would. One looked like an orange cat with long red hair and Purple eyes like a human would and the other one... Well, she didn't know what to call it. It was Some sort of pink animal in a red dress and shoes with white gloves. Barbara's eyes widened more when the cat creature spoke.

"...Um, Hi there." It said with a feminine and friendly voice." Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you... my name is Flower. Flower the lion." The animal pointed at the pink creature with her tail. "Her name is Amy. Amy rose."

The pink thing waved,nervously. "Sorry for falling on you..."

Batgirl thought her jaw was going to fall off. Heck, she would've passed out again. She turned to the Robber. "I'm not the only one seeing this, right?"

The robber merely stared at the aliens with eyes as big as the moon. Batgirl turned back to the creatures.

"Um, Hi... Flower,was it?"

The Lion sighed." Yeah, and I hate the Name. But, I can't think of any other name."

"... are you a Cat?" Barbara asked.

"...if you're asking if I'm a part of the Big cat family. I'm a teenage Lioness. 13 years old!" Flower brightly smiled.

"Oh,... and What are you?" She asked Amy.

"I'm a 19 year old Hedgehog! What's your Name?"

Batgirl frowned. She didn't LOOK like a Hedgehog." My name is Batgirl."

Flower smirked." Batgirl, huh? I like it. It's classy, it's New and Original! What do you think Amy?"

"I Dunno, flower. The name reminds me all too well of certain Bat I had on my world."

"So you guys aren't from around here?" Batgirl asked.

Flower nodded. "That's right. In fact, we both come from Seperate worlds. I only know a little bit about her, and she knows a little bit about me."

"How did you get here?"

Amy scratched her head." Well... I remember there being this Huge Earthquake and this blinding flash of light... then I landed on you..."

"Same for me. Except for the landing." Flower giggled.

Barbara knew she had figure out what was going on. But, The law comes first. So, She slung the Robber's body over her Shoulder.

"...I've gotta put this guy behind Bars. Can-"

"You're a super Hero? Wow!" Flower exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm a Super Hero. And I have to take him to jail. I need you two to stay here until I get back..."

"Why can't we come?"

"Well, how do I put this... you'll give people a Heart attack."

The two blinked in Unision. "Ohhh..."

So, The curvaceous hero fired a lined from her Bat grapple and Swung off in the direction of the Nearest Police station, while some parts of her brain tried to Process what just happened...

(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

Bruce stifled a yawn from his mouth.

The Dark Knight had been up for NIGHTS again. He knew he needed to sleep, but he felt that as soon he fell asleep something bad would Happen. So, he was staying up for the 3rd night in a row. Right now, he was driving the Bat plane.

He lightly smiled to himself as he thought about how Alfred would scold him for this. 'Master Bruce,' he'd say. 'You've stayed up all night again? *sigh* one of these days master Bruce you're going to have Hallucinations...'

Batman's 'day' dreams were interrupted when Sudden booming sounds erupted and flashes of light appeared in the sky. Batman blinked against the glare. When he looked at the Bat-monitor, He gasped slightly.

2 projectiles were near his ship, one of them was already on his ship.

Before Batman could even blink, A red mask covered head appeared upside down on the Window screen.

"OLOHA, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Batman nearly sent the plane crashing into the ground after the Heart attack he got. The batman landed the Plane carefully, but quickly. He could hear the Man in the red costume Say:

"Hey, Spidey! Lookie, lookie! I found da Batman."

"Shut up, Deadpool."

"Fine. When I get a Fucking Autograph, Don't Complain or I'll slice off your ear, like in that movie."

Batman turned on his Night vision(with color) and finally got a good look at These people. The one that yelled was in a Skin tight red and Black suit, and loaded down with Guns and other weapons. He noticed that on the man's mask,there were Black Ovals and white lenses that seemed to form other Man was wearing a Red and blue suit with web designs in the red areas and Spider emblem on the chest. The mask was similar to the Other's but with Differences.

The man in red and black jumped to the Ground in front of the Dark knight. This man reminded him of Deathstroke.

"HIYA! I'm Deadpool, The most Badass character in this fic. Though, you might be more Bad ass. Heck, your game is awesome. I played so much I have the highest score in the world! Then again, your Movie version talks like a Fucking Gorilla gargling Bowling balls and your next version is going to be Portrayed by... BEN AFFLECK." Deadpool shivered.

The man in red and blue leaped onto the area next to this 'Deadpool'. "Don't mind him, he's as wacky as a Bugs bunny cartoon."

"Hey! My name's not 'wacky as a Bugs bunny cartoon'! It's...Deadpool! The merc with a mouth! The regenerating degenerate! That gun carrying lunatic! That guy with the glasses!...I mean, That guy who can pull a Rocket launcher outta nowhere!"

Batman stared as the red and blue man shouted at Deadpool."Will you SHUT IT?! I'm trying to ask for directions!"

"But I wanna murder something!" The childish man complained. "and when I wanna kill something, the first stage is talking till my jaw breaks, but I don't think that's possible. The second stage is stabbing my eyes and I already did that. All that's left for me to do now is to disembowel the nearest living thing... and then I go watch Adventure time."

The man realized his was the nearest and stammered as he spoke. "I-I, um, G-go kill those trees!" He hurriedly pointed at a nearby group of trees. The other Man's eyes turned to slits.

"You seriously expect me to kill an unmoving Target?"

"..."

"Works for me!" Deadpool jumped high in the air, whipped a Rocket launcher from no known area and aimed it at the poor, defenseless plants.

"DANCE, BITCHES, DANCE!"

In a millisecond, the trees were turned to smoking wood. The merc with a mouth waved his arms in confused outrage.

"What the hell?! When I say dance, at least do GANGAM STYLE!... ooo, more trees!" With a Hyena like chuckle, he skipped off. Batman turned to the less insane man.

"Sorry about that, there's only so much a Spider can handle, Y'know?"

"..."

"...Okay. Well, I'm the amazing Spider-Man. You've already met the trigger happy Imbecile over there-"

"I heard that, Ass hole!"

"...So, who are you?"

"...I'm Batman."

"Um, okay. I guess Deadpool was right..."

"How did you get on my ship that quickly?" The Batman demanded.

The webbed wonder scratched his chin in thought."Well, I was swinging through New York when Deadpool tried to drag me to one of his Karaoke parties. All of a sudden, everything thing starts shaking and there was blinding flash of light and the next thing I know, I was on your ship."

(In my version of DC, New York doesn't exist, at least not yet.)

Batman' s eyebrow arched." New York? Is that another planet?"

"You've never heard of New York?"

"...no."

"...Hmm, this is strange... yet, it makes a little sense. I've never heard of you and you have never heard of New York..."

For once, Bruce didn't know what was going on at all." Soo?..."

Deadpool zipped next to Spidey and chimed in. "Soo, either Spider-Man's drunk and passed out or we're in another Dimension!" He did a space pose.

Spider-Man stared at Deadpool with a rare look of agreement with the Physocotic mercenary. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I haven't drunken anything in a while... which brings us to the main question. How did this happen?"

"Beats my Ass."

Suddenly, Batman's communicator bleeped and Alfred showed up as a Hologram on the Dark knight's arm. Alfred was an 80 year old guy and became the great father figure for Bruce ever since that terrible night. Alfred also helped to inform him of crimes against justice and such.

"Master Bruce, There's been a Police battle on 53rd street. They seem to be fighting what is described as... A man with 4 mechanical tentacles protruding from his back and a Humongous Humanoid Rhinoceros. So far they've stolen Thousands of dollars in cash and taken 3 hostages, most likely to provide a swift escape."

Batman glanced at Spider-Man and noticed that the white lenses on his mask formed a annoyed expression. "Thanks for the Update Alfred. Batman out. Is there something wrong, Spider-man?"

"Nothing much. Just that those guys he described are My enemies. Pretty nasty suckers, they wouldn't mind if we tagged along would'ya?"

Batman would have declined, but he realized that they probably have more experience fighting these new criminals. Well, at least one of them did.

"Alright. Since you know them well enough, I'll take you. Hop in."

Spider-Man held up a Finger as if to say 'hold on' and glared daggers at Deadpool."If you kill ONE person-"

"Ah, go web yer zipper closed, Andrew garfield, I already took out my Killing feeling for the day. At least that's what the author said."

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Spider-Man and hopped into the Bat plane's seats and soared away into Gotham while Deadpool sang his version of 'walk it out'.

"NOW BATMAN SWAG!NOW BATMAN SWAG! NOW BATMAN SWAG!NOW BATMAN SWAG!THEY SAY BATMAN SWAG!THEY SAY BATMAN SWAG!THEY SAY BATMAN SWAG!"

(_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-:_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)

Sora the Keyblade wielder groaned to himself. He rubbed a sore arm and tried to remember what happened. As far as he could remember, he was fending off the Heartless with Riku and Kairi when this Blinding flash of light enveloped him. Now he was sitting in a Meadow with tall grass that hid him. He grew worried about his friends as soon as he thought of them. His heart raced as he remembered Kairi's frightened eyes and how she screamed-

"Hi there!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed as he jumped Ten feet in the air. When he recovered, he looked at who spoke. There seemed to be a cat or something with white fur and brown hair on his head, like a human would have. He smiled when he saw it's friendly face, realizing it was probably not going to hurt him. He wasn't surprised it could talk. After all, Donald could talk.

"...uh, Hi."

"My name's Leo. Leo the lion. What's your name?" With the friendliest voice you could imagine, except it's not squeaky.

"Sora."

"Sora? That's a very good name. Do you know what's going on?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well, we seem to be in a meadow of some sort. Probably belonging to somebody. If we find the house, we could get Information."

Sora nodded. "Or we could just fly there." Then, the teenage boy realized that he probably couldn't fly. But, to his surprise, he floated up to him. The two soared up above the long grass and scanned the land around them. They both spotted a large wooden house with the lights still on and streaked over to it. Sora landed first and knocked 3 times. He and Leo could hear voices inside.

"Who could that be, way out here at such an hour?"

"I'll get it mom!"

The Door opened, revealing what looked like a 21 year old man in blue Overalls. He seemed strong enough to snap someone's spine, yet looked friendly as well, sporting circular glasses. The man was confused, wanting to know why a Teenage boy with spiky brown hair and an odd looking cat was at his door.

"...Can I help you?"

Sora thought for seconds about what he should say." Well, we sort of crash landed in your garden. Not intentionally! It's just, um, we're not from around this... world."

Surprisingly, the man just blinked and said."Come in." So, they did. Inside was warm cozy living room with fluffy and something Tasty smelling was found by the two. The man who let them in held out his hand.

"Looks like we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Clark. Clark Kent."

"My is Sora."

"And my name's Leo."

The man glanced down at Leo with a smirk. "Yep. Definitely not from around here..." he , Dad! Come in here. And try not to pass out."

So, the Kent's came in and everyone one was well acquainted. Misses Kent even invited them to Dinner. How often does THAT happen, huh?

Seriously, in the review section, tell me how often that happens.

Any ways, the group of 5 people sat at the table, having Dinner. Clark was teaching Leo how to use a fork on his pork chops instead of ripping it to pieces with his teeth, while Sora stared at his food(he would normally eat sushi.). Mr. And Ms. Kent made conversation and began to talk about how they found Clark.

"And when it opened, we saw this tiny little boy wrapped in a blue blanket, fast asleep...and we took him as our son."

"So, you adopted him LEGALLY, right?"

nodded."Of course, when he was 12, he found out who he was and learned that he could fly and had other abilities, like being bullet proof, fast and seeing through walls."

giggled."I remember how red Clark turned when I asked if he could see through Girl's clothes."

Sora smirked as Clark shifted uncomfortably."Can we talk about what I decided to later?"

"Why of course dear! Why don't you tell it?"

Clark stood up." I decided later on, that I would use my powers for helping people, for bringing justice..." he unbuttoned his 'office shirt' that he had on, revealing a blue suit underneath with a red Diamond shape in the center. Inside the red diamond shape, was a crimson S.

"...Wooooaaahhh... what does the S stand for?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's not really an S. It's the kryptonian word for hope. However, it also stands for: Superman."

Leo was about to remark on how his title was original, when a crashing sound came from outside. Everyone stared in the direction of the noise, then back to each other. Clark stood up and took off everything else and spoke to Sora and Leo in his full costume.

"I can hear more than one of whatever's causing the noise. About 20."

Leo nodded with a serious look on his muzzle. "Yeah, I hear it too." He replied, whipping out his razor sharp claws that sparked with electricity. Sora silently uncovered his keyblade and turned to the 'parents' of Clark.

"Stay here, we'll handle this."

The 3 walked cautiously outside into the cold night and looked around. Leo, who was born with night vision, discovered a broken lamp on the ground near him. The lion held up a paw to stop the other 2, then got down on all fours with his head low to the ground. His paws glided swiftly on the dried grass as if he were stalking a nervous gazelle and his eyes gradually scanned the entire and Sora looked on in suspense until Leo looked back over his shoulder at them.

"I don't see anything alive out here. Maybe it was just a raccoon or-"

**SLAM!**

Leo grunted as his body was suddenly knocked onto his back when something black collided with him. He regained his senses just in time to use his paws to keep the thing from biting his throat as he tried with all his might to push it off him. He was able to see what the heck this creature was. It was about the same size as Leo, was all black and had two antenna on the back of it's head. The creature had a humanoid composition with clawed hands and feet that could rip through flesh in an instant. It's eyes were yellow and soul piercing and it's mouth and endless, glowing red abyss that wanted nothing more than to rip something apart.

The creature made a screech that sounded like a humpback whale and a Dying alien mixed together and snapped wildly at the lion's face. Leo wasn't frightened though. Oh no, he glared at the monster and roared with enough force to startle for a moment. And a moment was all he needed to kick it off him.

(Note: Even though Leo and flower are still cubs, they roar like adults.)

Leo wasted no time in quickly ripping his claws thru the creature's head. The thing turned into dust a second after. He growled as he heard more coming.

Superman held up his fist as heard more coming as well." Does anyone know what that thing was?"

Sora gripped his blade tightly, knowing what it was." Heartless."

(Note: heartless have a mouth in this fic. I mean, come on! They NEED a mouth! They can't just use claws!)

The battle began as a heartless leaped on superman, who killed it off with his laser vision as more attacked. Sora disintegrated about 6 more heartless than Leo did, due to his skill and superman wasn't doing Good as he was usually accustomed to large adversaries. These small creatures were too fast and nimble and began swarming over Superman.

That is until a certain keyblade obliterated them. Superman nodded at Sora, who responded with advice: "can you blow really hard? Aim for their feet!"

Superman did much more than that though. Using a deep breath he quickly froze the oncoming monsters in ice. Leo, who had just finished crushing the skull of another heartless, congratulated The man of steel.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Wish I could do that!"

Supes smirked for a moment before seeing something coming towards them. It was a dense cloud of heartless, packed like a ball, heading straight for them. He got ready to fight the rest, but Leo calmly walked forward to the oncoming army.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" The anthropomorphic lion inhaled sharply and ferociously roared at them with echoing force. Using the electricity flowing in him, he distributed 9000 volts through the sound waves. As the sound waves hit the heartless, Stichthey were instantly fried to nothingness. Superman gawked in amazement and Leo turned back to the Others after he was sure the heartless were gone.

"I may not be able to breathe ice, but at least I can do that! Heck, I've got enough juice in me to melt Pluto in seconds!"

Clark laughed at that. " Heh heh. Bet you could turn Mr. Freeze into Mr. Wet my pants!"

"Who's ?" Leo frowned.

Before Superman could talk about it, Mr. and Ms. Kent walked cautiously outside. "Everything all right?"

Sora nodded and smiled."yeah, just a little pest problem."

Then, everyone heard an automobile pull up. It was a red dodge pick up truck with an old paint job and squeaky wheels. From the looks of the scars on it, it seemed to have survived hundreds battles. The truck came to a stop in front of the odd group. The driver's door swung open in a wide arc and someone stepped out.

It was girl the age of 19 or more, with a great body build, having curves in all the right places. She had long, bannana blonde hair and sky blue eyes, like Superman. Her face showed signs of adventure in her life, long ago. Right now, it was showing sadness. Superman didn't seem to notice this and Immediately ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Kara! It's great to see you!" He pulled back to look at her face. "How'd your job interview go?" Kara replied with a gloomy frown. Superman slowly frowned as well.

"Oh...are you all right?"

"...just tired,Kal. Just tired."

Clark only frowned more. He knew it had been 13 job interviews so far and each one of the job managers turned her down. He wished he could know why it was like this for her. He nodded at her and let her pass him. Then he noticed she was crouching down next to Sora. He began to walk over to investigate.

"Awwwwww, hi little guy!" Kara cooed as she scratched behind the cat's ears. She was walking into the house when she saw the adorable thing. Now she was scratching it and the cat seemed to enjoy it. Odd though, that a cat has Brown hair on it's head...

(She doesn't know it's a talking lion yet! Tehehehehehehee! ;D)

Kara grinned widely and glanced back at her cousin. "Gee, Clark! You didn't really have to get me a kitty!"

Leo's expression of satisfaction disintegrated when he heard her call him a kitty. He pulled his head away swiftly and glared daggers. Superman spoke before anything bad erupted.

"Um, that's not a cat..."

"And I'm DEFINITELY NOT A KITTY." Kara shrieked with the equivalent of a screaming banshee having a heart attack. Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward on the ground. Everyone was silent for long moment until Clark glared like a rabid Fox at Leo.

"Nice going."

"...W-w-what did I say?! Was it something I said?"

(:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:)

Julie power's excitement grew as she neared the end of the chapter. She was reading 'The Hatchet' (the one by Gary Paulsen) and so far, Brian robenson was diving underwater to retrieve a survival pack, but failed the first time. Now, he was trying again swimming deep underwater. Now, he was reaching for it, closer, closer...

SPLAT.

A thick, red liquid splattered over the entire page, with some landing on her nose. The 13 year old girl knew exactly what happened when she heard the following voices:

"Hah! You missed me Jack!"

"I'll show you!"

Julie turned around just in time to see her two younger siblings, 10 year old Jack and 5 year old Katie. Jack was holding a ketchup bottle, which was the cause of the red substance on her book, and Katie was making Dopey faces at him. With an animalistic growl, Jack pounced on Katie in a cloud of smoke. This ability was not surprising to her. In fact, she, Katie, and Julie's older-brother-by-a-year Alex, all had powers too. They received this power when a dying alien who gave it to them, and from that day, they became the hero team 'Power pack'.

"Eeeeek!" Katie shrieked and began wildly shooting energy blasts. One nearly hit Julie's red hair, another singed part of a wall...

Just as their parents came in.

Their Father, James power, stared at the singed part of the wall, then narrowed his eyes at the frozen children.

(The parents know about their powers. It worked out pretty well in the T.V. pilot.)

"What did I tell you about using your powers in the house?" He growled.

"He started it!"

"You were making faces!"

"You tried to squirt ketchup on me!"

"Stop! Both of you stop! Go to your room!"

The two rascals trudged up the high staircase and Julie decided to make a small joke on the argument.

"...boy," she started. "I hope Alex and I weren't that bad."

Her father smirked." Actually, it was much worse. Even without powers, you two would tear this place apart."

"Heh..."

"Um, so, I just wanted to tell you that your mother and I have to go away for a while. Science conventions don't allow kids apparently..."

"Exactly how long?"

"...eh...3 weeks..." he seemed to wince as he said it. Julie of course, was surprised.

"Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait. You're telling me MOM is allowing this?"

"It took Days of begging and pleading. In fact, I need to leave or your mother will change her mind. Uh, the sitter should be here any minute now, so, uh, just fill her in, will ya? And tell your siblings. We'll call every 10 hours!" And with that final note, he slammed the door. Julie sighed as she looked at her ketchup drowned book.

"Hi, Julie!"

The girl jumped at the sudden voice and found the source of it: her older brother floating horizontally above her. He broke into a chuckle fit.

"UGGH! I swear Alex, you're going to give someone a heart attack!"

Alex changed the subject as swiftly as he could fly." I overheard about the sitter. We'd better tell Jack and Katie about-"

"Mom and dad leaving?" Jack suddenly stepped into the room, with Katie trailing close behind."We heard! Oh yeah! This is gonna be sweet! I'm gonna stay up all night and eat all the pizza I want!"

"You do realize the babysitter would disagree with that, right?"

"Pfft..."

"I wonder if she likes ponies..." Katie pondered thoughtfully. Jack dismissed this with a flick of his hand.

"Puh-LEEZE. It's probably a guy anyways!"

"Guys," Julie could tell by Alex's voice that he was serious."We have to remember to keep our powers can NOT reveal ourselves."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. We know. When is he or she gonna get get here?!"

.

The power pack flinched at the sudden knocking coming from the door. Julie trotted to the door,as did the others, and she swiftly opened the door to see their babysitter.

A girl grinned at the kids in a friendly manner. She was a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She had large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind was in the likeness of a heart. She wore a Green tank top that revealed the skin of her hips, blue 3/4-length –also known as Capri– jeans with a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis, or running, shoes. She was also holding a brown book bag.

"Hi!" She spoke in a glee filled voice."You must be The power kids?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Kim. Kim possible." She politely extended her hand and Julie shook it."Would you mind if I came in,er, Julie?

Julie stepped to the side, allowing Kim to enter."How do you know my name?"

"Your dad told me about you guys on the phone. Soo...here's my rules: I'm okay with you doing anything you want as long as it doesn't involve breaking anything irreplaceable or making a Huge mess. Are there any questions?"

Katie took a step forward. "Do you like ponies?"

Kim leaned down and that friendly grin again."You bet I do!"

"YYAAAAAAAAYYYY!" Katie began dragging Kim to the stairs. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced at Julie and Alex.

"Besides the fact that she likes ponies...ew...she seems alright. Oh, Alex what time is it?"

"...uh, 6:30. Why?"

"6:30?! AMERICA'S FUNNIEST HOME VIDEOS IS ON!HURRY, HURRY! GET THE POPCORN AND SODA!"

Now Julie grinned. If there was one show her family liked, it was AFV. She could remember one occasion where something funny happened, and the whole family laughed harder than a pack of hyenas getting tickled.

Katie, upon hearing about AFV, tugged Kim back down and the sitter plopped down on the asked Jack:

"What is America's funniest home videos?"

"You've never heard of America's funniest home videos?! You will soon!" He turned on the TV. Kim took out her cell phone.

"I could order pizza if you guys want." She said. After a brief moment of shock, everyone agreed. Later on, the pizza man came and then they had nice buttery popcorn, thirst quenching soda and cheesy pizza. And I mean cheesy as in actual cheese not cheesy as in terrible. In fact, they got Alfredo cheese from CiCi's and they put parmesan cheese on it.

Yep. Cheese,cheese,cheese.

The 5 friends were just watching a man jump from a house and accidentally land on a rail between his legs, when a news report interrupted.

"We interrupt this program," the reporter said." To inform you that a large creature dressed like a caveman has taken 400 hostages today at a school named 'Harry connick high school'. Citizens are advised to stay indoors at all times and refrain from going to the high school."

Everyone grew very, very silent after that. The power pack knew they had to stop the thing before something wrong happened, but they would need a good excuse...

"Oh! I just remembered!" Alex said "We have to go to bed now!"

"What?! It's only 11:00! We don't have to go to bed!"

" .DO."

"Oh..." Jack realized. The 4 kids rushed up stairs in a quick flash, leaving Kim on the couch. She stared after them for a moment before murmuring to herself.

"What luck. I didn't even have to make up an excuse." She started to dress into something more... 'appropriate'.

( From now on, my time transitions will be a cluster of faces, like this: 80 :-) 0_0 :-D :-( 8D 8I 8-P)

"Are we there yet?!"

"I swear Jack, if you say that one more time-"

"I have to go potty."

"Katie, we went 2 minutes ago."

"I know Julie, but I drank a big cup of root beer."

"Shh, we're here..." Alex whispered. The super powered kids were lifted inside by Alex's gravity and they crept to the ring surrounding the cave-man thing. It was a large ape-like creature with blue skin and a leopard loin cloth. It held large club in it's oversized hand. The creature was looking out the door at the police. With a loud roar, it slammed the door shut Power pack watched as a teenager girl with black hair pushed another teenage girl with blonde hair towards the cave-man. They listened very closely to their dialogue

"Go see what he wants. You're on the student council." The one with black hair said.

"But you get along better with older guys!" The blonde said in a shy voice. The other one reacted with a glare.

"What do you mean by that?!"

The blonde was pushed forward until she was 3ft away from the cave man. She cleared her throat.

"U-um, excuse me... do you know how long this will take?"

Power pack balled their fist, expecting the creature to attack. But what came out of the caveman's mouth surprised the entire team.

"Why?"

Now, you can't tell what a character sounds like because this is a book...sort of. Just try to imagine an intelligent voice with a hint of being a snob coming out of a piglet. Y'know, like Wil.E coyote, who might make an appearance along with the rest of the looney tunes.

"Well,um, some of us have reservations at the Green gord...

"Oh yes, I've DIED at the Green gord, you're better off as hostages."

"Oh, you're rather well spoken for a..Primordial american, cave guy!"

Pfft. What a name.

Cave guy Leaned down to her face."You're so kind-RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He picked up the girl in one swoop and the power pack began to rush out. Cave guy saw them coming and raised an eyebrow.

"What ho? I believe I've gone and missed another holiday. No-one ever tells me when it's halloween."

"Alright buddy, put her down or I'll-" Julie barked, flying towards cave guy. The Primordial american grabbed her leg in midair and threw her into her teammates.

Cave guy began lumbering over to the heroes when...(sigh) this happened.

An unknown voice echoed through the silent gym. The voice puzzled our heroes and made cave guy groan in irritation. He knew exactly who was talking. The very person was making his way through the crowd.

" 'scuzemepardonmecomingthroughpardonmeottamywayplea seexcusememampardonmesirigotanappointment-" You know who this is. It's the Super-teen extraordinaire who runs around in underwear,

Freakazoid.

For those of you who know nothing about the show, here's what he looks like:A guy with blue skin and black hair with a white lightning bolt in it, wearing a spandex red suit with the symbol F! on the chest, and and also white gloves/boots.

Freakazoid suddenly rushes out of the crowd and jumps on cave guy's head, sitting on it in a crouching position."UGH! Have I ever been chubbier?" He said, trying to see things from cave guy's perspective." This body type makes me feel so big and bulky!"

And in a voice so loud a supernova would sound like a whisper, the new hero sang:

"YODELAY-EEEHOOOOO-MELAIN!MELAINGOOOO!HUMGAPHURUSY AMAAAEEEEYAEEYA-UH-UH-LOHA LADY IN THE DRESS!"

"..."

"...has he been eating too much sugar,Julie?"

"I don't know Katie, I really don't."

Freakazoid heard the kids and turned towards them."Hey! Don't you know it's Dangerous for little kids to go kaplunking at such an hour?! Don't worry,I'll get your babysitter!" He reached into the crowd with one his arms that can do who knows what and pulled out their babysitter.

KIM POSSIBLE.

Who might as well have been wearing a bikini. Seriously, you really would think the same thing if you saw her costume.


	2. Epic battles

Barbara sighed in relief upon seeing the otherworldly creatures still on the roof she'd left them on. They seemed to be chatting about somethvillain' slaughing too. She smiled to herself, seeing these aliens probably trapped on the planet forever, and yet they were giggling up a storm. As she swung near, she heard Amy tell flower a joke:

"...okay!I've got one! You know who Sherlock Holmes is right?"

Flower nodded, eager to hear what Amy would say. Batgirl now landed on the roof some 20 feet away from them and walked to their location.

" Alright,Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson were going camping. They pitched their tent under the stars and went to sleep. Sometime in the middle of the night Holmes woke Watson up and said: 'Watson, look up at the sky, and tell me what you see.'

Watson replied: 'I see millions and millions of stars.'

Holmes said: 'And what do you deduce from that?'

Watson replied: 'Well, if there are millions of stars, and if even a few of those have planets, it's quite likely there are some planets like Earth out there. And if there are a few planets like Earth out there, there might also be life.

Tehehe! and Holmes said: 'Watson, you idiot, it means that somebody stole our tent.'

Flower laughed again, along with Amy and Batgirl, who snickered. Amy grinned and got up to greet Barbara.

"Batgirl, you're back!" She exclaimed.

Flower jumped up."Woah! How did I not see you there? That's incredible!"

"Heh. You're not the first one to say that... So, I see you two have been having fun." Batgirl sat down cross legged next to Amy and flower.

"Yep. We've been telling secrets ever since you left! Amy here told me that she has a...Special Someone." Flower smirked. Batgirl mimicked the expression as she eyed Amy.

Amy glanced between the two."Well, I,uh, I wouldn't say THAT. Right now, I'm just trying to win his affection, I suppose. But soon, we'll be together." Amy sighed dreamily, and hugged her knees close to her chest. Batgirl chuckled and looked at Flower, causing Amy to come back to reality.

"Anyone special for you?" She pointed at the lion. Flower responded by pausing with a thoughtful look on her face.

"...mmmm...no. I don't think so." She shrugged.

"What about that friend you were telling me about? Um, Leo?"

"Leo? I dunno, maybe I like him a little. I'm not sure... What about you, bats?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend, but..."

"But what?" Flower curiously grinned.

"...he was murdered."

Flower instantly regretted bringing up the subject and Amy frowned in understanding. The lion slowly apologized.

"...Oh... I..I'm sorry..."

Even though it had been years ago, Barbara never forgot how dick had saved her from the joker. Not hesitating for a moment, he had given his life for her and perished.

She would never forget the dreadful day it happened.

She wanted to rip the Joker's head from his body, to burn him to dust, to break every bone in his death worshiping body... but she couldn't. If she did, she would be no better than him.

"...it's okay. Let's talk about something else... Oh, do you guys fight crime?"

Before any of them could speak, a siren blared across the city, causing our heroes to cover their ears. Batgirl knew it was a bank alarm. Someone had broken into the bank of Gotham. She glanced at her new friends and realized they couldn't stay there once more.

"How would you guys like to help me fight crime tonight?" She popped her fingers. Her friends smiled mischievieously and followed her off the building and down the road.

[0_0 8-( :-D 8-) ::- ·_· 8-} ]

"FREEZE!" An officer yelled as he shot a huge, hulking green creature.

The creature was an interesting sight. It's clothes were okay,if anything, scraggly orange pants are awesome. It was his physical features that interested people that weren't in harm's way. The thing was a human once, Waylon Jones was his name and he used to be a normal human. After he was genetically born, he was experimented on. The scientists creating him wanted to make humans that a better lung capacity, like crocodiles. The results... were pretty bloody. Adopted by a drunken man, he was abused and made fun of. Why, you ask? Because, the scientist's experiment was a success, but with side effects. Young Waylon now had deformed, scaly skin, a crocodilian head and an extremely prehensile tail, one that could travel up to 70 mph. His eyes had more than 1 eyelid, his teeth turned out to be as sharp as needles as he grew them, and his fingernails were met with the same fate. And his appetite was changed. He felt a deep hunger for anything that had flesh on it. He quickly killed off his step father at age 10 and ran away, accidentally falling into the sewers, were he lived for another 10 years. Rumors about how dogs and cats seemed to go missing circulated from a urban legend called: killer croc. After hearing a couple of nervous people say those words while walking by, Waylon changed his name to Killer croc. He eventually left the sewers and roamed the streets, coming to a store. After seeing what money could do, he robbed the store. From that day forward, he robbed various places, then returned to the sewers.

Killer croc, now 21 and standing 12 feet tall, ran at a fast speed down the street, carrying a sack of cash in each clawed hand. He made a turn at the first corner, expecting the manhole he'd used time and time again to be there. But his eyes widened when saw nothing.

Nothing, that is, except for 30 cars piled over the manhole. He growled ferociously to himself. He whipped around at the sound of someone speaking. He saw one of his hated enemies, Batgirl,... along with 2 strange looking kids in costumes. He nearly laughed. It was like one of those cartoons he'd watched years ago.

"Ugh! Are all of your villains that ugly?" Flower asked and pointed a paw at him.

Batgirl drew her baterang. "No. There's this one guy named the Riddler. He's pretty good looking, but he's still ugly." She launched the baterang at Croc and it sliced one of the bags open. Croc glanced at the bag, dropped both of the bags and popped his insanely large knuckles.

"I see... watch what I can do!" Flower jumped off the building head first, while Batgirl and Amy followed close behind. Batgirl fell a little faster than Flower since she was carrying Amy, and she shot her grappling gun to the roof. Her decent slowed and she gracefully landed on the sidewalk. Flower grinned excitedly, took the end of her tail in her paws, and pretended to blow into into it. Batgirl and Amy watched as the end of her tail swelled up like a giant balloon, eyes wider than a plate. Flower bounced off the 'balloon' and landed on the sidewalk without one scratch. The end of her tail deflated back to normal and she put a paw on her hip.

"Pretty neat, huh? It can turn into almost anything! Watch!" Her tail morphed into a fancy hat and plopped onto her head.

While Batgirl and Amy were a little more than surprised at this, Killer croc blinked as if he hadn't seen a stinkin thing, and boomed in a deep, raspy yet coherent voice.

"**Well, if it isn't Bat-runt. And you brought more snacks. How nice.**"

"Oh hi, crocs! You know, there's something I really don't understand about you: if you love the Asylum so much, why do you break out?" Batgirl quipped.

"Maybe he likes the police rides." Amy joined.

"** Ha. Ha. So funny.I'm feeling pretty great today, so how about this: You stay outta my way, and I won't feast on your skulls."**

"Pfft. You don't really eat people, it's just a myth." Amy said confidently. However, she looked at her costumed comrade. "He doesn't REALLY eat people does he?!"

"**suit yourself.**" Killer croc's black tounge slithered over his lips while he grinned insanely. His gigantic jaws snapped open and bellowed loud enough to be heard for miles. He charged forward with every muscle in his legs, running on fours every five seconds.

The trio of heroes flew into fighting stances as the hulking villain rapidly approached them. Flower morphed her tail into a crate sized fist and hurled at Croc. Croc caught the fist in his large hand and using both, he pulled sharply on the tail. Flower helped as she was yanked forward at break neck speed. Croc balled his left fist and slammed it into the oncoming lion, just as Batgirl landed a kick on his noggin. Batgirl dodged the sharp claws and delivered a blur of punches to Croc's stomach. The fiend brought his fist together and raised it in the air, preparing to bring it down on the heroine. Flower dove in and rammed Batgirl away from the area as two fists crackled the concrete where they originally were. Killer croc opened his jaws wide and began to bring it down on flower and Batgirl...

But was interrupted by a solid object, which knocked him a couple of feet backwards. When he recovered he saw Amy holding a red and yellow hammer two times larger than herself.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, YOU BIG BULLY!"

"** Big bully? Hmmf. Been called worse.**" He charged at Amy, who responded by smacking him again. Before croc could recover, flower's tail morphed into a hand, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground. When he tried to get back up, two electric baterangs hit him on either side of his head. He screamed as electricity surged through him until he fell to the ground, unconscious.

After flower used two metal bars to bind his hands and feet, the trio rushed off into the night. Or, to tacobell. Babs decided they'd probably be hungry. So She went inside and bought 3 burritos: 2 with lettuce, and one just meat and cheese for flower. She handed the meat and cheese one to her now.

"What's this?" The lioness asked curiously.

"It's a burrito. You eat it." Batgirl took a bite out of hers. Flower mimicked and smiled. The 3 companions then talked about their lives some more. Batgirl explained that she became a crime fighter after she got inspiration from a guy called: the Batman. She told them what they do for a living and various enemies she fights. Amy was confused as to why someone would call themselves penguin, but Bats stated that she didn't know either.

"Hey, Batgirl? Thanks."

"For what, Amy?"

"For your kindness. Not that I'm calling you crazy, but any real person would scream and run from us."

"Hey, you'd do the same for me, right?"

Her new friends nodded. Batgirl stood and took out a grappling gun. "Of course, there is the problem of where you guys will stay..."

(&$&$&$&$&$&$&-&-&-&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&-&$&&&&&$&$_$_-&$-&$&-)

"DADADADADADADADA CIRCUS DADADADADADADADA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO! AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!"

Batman's eyes twitched. Deadpool had been ranting and singing for hours on end. Batman even had Spider-Man web his hands to the steering wheel so he could keep from strangling him and he was going at full speed to their destination.

'Only 2 more minutes. Only 2 more minutes. Only 2 more minutes.'

Batman smiled ever so slightly when he saw the chaos in the distance. He looked at the near identically dressed heroes. "Listen, we're going to do this in an ambush. I'm taking the plane down a couple blocks away."

Minutes later, the 3 heroes surveyed the scene before them from the roof of the bank. Cars were scattered around like confetti, some on fire and some torn in half. Bits of concrete could be seen all over the place. A group of 20 police cars surrounded the building with officers crowded around, pointing guns at the entrance. Batman began to strategize a plan.

"Here's what we'll do: since we can't get the hostages harmed, we need to attract their attention to the back of the room, that way, we can sneak the hostages out of the front. Spider-Man, will they be distracted easily?"

"Easily? Their brains are about the same size of a molecule."

"Deadpool, can you distract them?"

Deadpool beamed from under his mask. "Distraction is my middle name!" He jabbed a thumb at himself and began walking backwards to the edge of the roof. "Wade 'distraction' Wilson, they used to call me! I could keep an idiot busy for years! I'll do a little dance first, then I'll grill a burger-WOAAH!"

Deadpool had stepped all the way back and was now on the verge of falling. Batman thought Deadpool wouldn't survive a fall from that height, and he lunged at Deadpool. Deadpool, unfortunately lost his balance and fell off, with Batman grabbing at empty air. Their was loud whooshing sound and then-

CCCRRAANCH!

Batman and Spidey looked over the edge and saw their 'comrade' on the ground. Deadpool back was twisted like a pretzel and his left leg was snapped sideways. His head was twisted at a 180° angle. Batman frowned as he stared at him.

"He's...dead." He looked at Spider-Man and surprised to see him blink casually.

"HEY DEADPOOL! HURRY UP!"

Batman's eyes grew very large as he saw the man's spine snap itself back to normal. Blood spurted about when Deadpool's leg popped back in place with a wet crack.

SWAMCK!

The mercenary stood up and Bats noticed that his head was still backwards. Deadpool reached and felt his head for a moment.

"Ah, shit! This is gonna tear my costume..."

**SPRACK!**

Deadpool shook his now- facing-forward- head. He glared up at an astonished dark knight and impatient Spider. He raised his fist and shook it.

"HEY ASSHOLES! YOU COULD'VE FUCKING WARNED ME! NOW I GOTTA GO TO MCDONALD'S!" He screamed. Spider-Man returned the glare.

"Deadpool, this is no time for games! Get in there and distract them!"

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Deadpool exclaimed as he popped his knuckles.

"Allrightchumsletsdothis- LEEROOOOOY! JENKINS!" The insane man charged inside as if rabid squirrels were poking out his eyes and ripping off his ears, cackling madly.

Batman slowly rotated to The web head. "How did he-"

"Regenerate himself? No idea. The guy can't die. His ability allows to survive anything."

"Anything? Give me example."

"He told me once that he got his arms and legs cut off, severed his body in two and threw his head in a lake."

"...He... actually did that to himself?"

"He calls it testing his limits. I call it being a jackass."

A crash was heard from inside and our heroes lept inside. What they saw shocked them. What they saw confused them. What they saw scared them:...

Deadpool was wearing a tutu and yodeling. (DUN DUN DUNNNNN!)

He did, however, manage to baffle the two villains mentioned earlier. One was a slightly chubby man wearing a brown trench and underneath, a black spandex suit. He wore black goggles with dark green lenses, as well black boots. A noticeable feature about him was the fact that he had 4 mechanical arms that held him above the ground.

The other man seemed to be about 11 feet tall and was wearing a gigantic Humanoid Rhinoceros suit, topped with 2 sharp horns and tiny ears. You would be able to the man's face in the mouth, well, if you were in this story.

Batman figured he could take them, having dealt with poison ivy's tentacles and Bane's massive strength, but he figured these villains were a little more ruthless.

"...uh, doc? Is he having a heart attack?" The man in the rhino suit spoke a deep voice. Deadpool, meanwhile, break danced.

"This, rhino, is what is known as a distraction." The man with four tentacles said. One of sharp-ended arms lashed out and grabbed Spider-Man's leg within a millisecond. It dragged him up to it's master's face.

"Ah, Spider-Man. No matter what dimension I may be in, you never stop following me." The man growled.

"Well of course, doc! Who else would I make bad puns on?" Spidey shot a web sphere at Doc's face, which splattered over his goggles. He fell from his grip and gave a thumbs up signal to Batman.

The Batman sprang up from the shadows and his fist was aimed for the man's face. His aim was true, and he knocked the man backwards a little. The dark knight landed gracefully beside Spider-Man. Rhino was a bit puzzled.

"What the..."

As doc began to recover, Spider-Man gave introductions. " Hope you guys don't mind, but, I brought a friend. Idiots, meet The Batman. Batman, meet the idiots."

"Very funny, Arachnid." The man retorted. He grinned evily at Bats. "Good evening, sir. I don't believe I've ever seen you before. No matter. You can call us DOCTOR OCTOPUS AND RHINO."

Batman's glare intensified. "You've tresspassed into my city. I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you out."

Batman galloped forward and slid under Dr. Octopus while lodging a batarang in his tentacle. The tentacle was electrocuted, sending painful shocks throughout Doc ock. Unfortunately, Batman stood there, providing Rhino with enough time to grab him. Rhino grunted and hurled him at a wall. Batman was stopped by a web line that snagged his boot.

"Don't fly out just yet, bats!"

Batman pointed at Deadpool, who was playing puppet with his guns. "Deadpool, escort the citizens out the back!"

"Give me a million dollars first."

Batglare.

"... Oh shit." Deadpool hurriedly ushered people to the back door.

"Okay, I'll take Fat N' grey, you take the happy octopus!" Spider-Man shouted as he landed a kick on Rhino's nose. Rhino didn't even flinch. Using a large hand, he grabbed Spider-Man and threw him into the ground. Spider-Man recovered quickly enough to dodge a gigantic hoof and web-blinded him. With the strength of 900,000,000 normal spiders, he lifted the behemoth off the ground as he struggled to rip the webs from his face. Spidey chucks him at the high ceiling and fires a web line, reaching the ceiling before Rhino did. He then delivers a blur if punches to the villain's head on the way to the ground and knocks his head into a position where when rhino lands, he'll hit his head first. Rhino makes impact and the force of the ground hitting his head causes him to immediately pass out. Spider-Man leaps off his chest and watches him to make sure he's KOed. He crosses his arms.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you knock out a unicorn."

Meanwhile...

Bruce Dodged Dr. Octopus' tentacle without breaking a sweat or changing his deadly expression. He instead climbed the tentacle at lightning speed and punched the foe dead in the nose. The Dark Knight jumped off and stood still on the ground, as if he hadn't moved in the last 8 minutes.

"The design of your.. arms. I find it very interesting. I suspect you made them yourself?" He darkly asked.

Doc ock swiped at the hero. "With a little Insignificant help, yes. I did. I see you have a few gadgets of your own."

Batman leaned backwards and the arm wizzed above him. "Yes. It took me a couple of months to make them. How long did it take you to conceive the design?"

Ock grinned evily. "A month. My design allows it function on electric charges for 12 months at a time."

"Is that so?" Batman swiftly drew a Batarang from his belt and launched it at one of the mechanical limbs. It's aim was true and it impaled the arm. Shortly after, Batman presses a small button and a High pitched beep is heard from the Batarang. Doctor octopus' arms sputter and go limp, causing the doctor to plummet to the ground. Batman takes his time as walks towards the confused and frightened man.

"H-how? How did you-" Doc began.

"EMP. You should really be more careful with what information you give. It can be used against you in a heartbeat." The dark knight's hands snaked out from his cape and seized the villain's shirt. He dragged him up to his glaring face.

"This is MY city. Stay out of Gotham city or else you'll wish you'd have never set foot in my world. Do you understand?"

"You do not command me! I am the great Doctor-"

Batman's gloved hand shoots out and dislocates Doc ock's shoulder. Spider-Man flinches at the horrible scream.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

Batman glares at him once more, the pops his shoulder back into place. He takes out a small and large Batcuff and puts them on Doc ock and Rhino. Deadpool comes back in and rushes over to the heroes.

"I heard a scream. " He stated. "Did you guys make them watch littlest pet shop?"

Spider-Man groaned.

"Enough. We need to get to the Batcave. There, I can figure out where you came from and take you back."

"What about tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber?"

"For now, they'll face Gotham justice. Come on."

"Hey, wait. Look." Deadpool pointed at a nearby T.V. (the ones they use to keep people who are waiting in line entertained). It was set on the News channel. But not Gotham.

New York.

"We interrupt this program with permission of the U.S. federal government. In the past 14 hours, scientists, as well as many civilians, have detected numerous earthquakes throughout the globe, even in areas with no fault lines."

"Wait... if we're in Gotham city, how does the New York news channel broadcast here?"

Batman's mind raced with confusion. What was going on?

"Also in the past hours,creatures and or animals never recorded in the history of the planet have been spotted, including a massive number of humans that seem to have appeared out of thin air. No official numbers have been made, but experts theorize that our population, once 7.200 billion, is now 21.600 billion and increasing, though gradually. Entire continents have tripled in size, New cities have formed, super powered beings have emerged. Additionally, even though this breaks many laws of science and conservation of mass, scientists have now confirmed that the Earth has grown larger."

"My God..." Bruce muttered.

"The mass of the earth has changed, but it will not fall out of orbit, nor will it's orbital speed increase/decrease. Citizens are advised to stay indoors until peace is established between us and any unidentified humans. We repeat: stay indoors-"

The screen cuts to black. Spider-Man and Batman look over at where the T.V. plug is. They spot Deadpool with it in his hand.

"What? I wanted to create a scary atmosphere about all this."


	3. Getting to know you

**Hi guys! Zam the hedgehog here. Woah! The earth's growing bigger? Huh. It's gonna take a lotta heroes to take care of the bad guys. Speaking of heroes: here a small summary of events that happen within the chapter:**

**Superman, sora and Leo learn of the Earth's growth and Supes and Supesgirl agree to help them find their friends, but run into an intergalactic bounty hunter along the way!**

**Barbara and Peter meet for the first time, and learn that they have a lot in common. While they do that, Bruce wakes up and notices a large building LITERALLY next door to him :Stark industries. As he meets another billionaire, he meets the secretive facility, S.H.E.I.L.D.**

**The power pack learns that their baby sitter is a secret agent and get acquainted with the wacky Super hero Freakazoid. **

**And later, As Dr. Banner sifts through the remains of his life, he finds a blue hedgehog, affected by gamma radiation and the two form an unlikely friendship.**

**Keep reading, and thanks for the reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

The first thing Kara noticed after her eyes fluttered ajar was warm sunlight streaking in through her window. She gradually got out of bed and saw that she was in her pink nightgown. She had no recollection of putting it on last night.

(Okay, enough. It doesn't mean anything if her cousin put her in the gown, okay? NOTHING.)

She stumbled downstairs with the great aroma of bacon filling her nostrils. She saw her step-father cooking the meat in a black skillet and rubbed her eyes. Jonathan saw her and grinned.

"And sleeping beauty is finally awake!"

"Hi, Dad. *yawn* I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I saw a talking cat and-" The sky blue orbs known as her eyes widened. The cat she had seen in her dream walked to her Stepfather, carrying a basket of eggs in it's mouth.

"Here are the eggs you asked for Mr. Kent!" It exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Fresh from the nest!"

"Why thank you, Leo! We're going to have a mighty good breakfast once I'm finished." He glanced at Kara's befuddlement. "Oh. Kara, last night wasn't a dream. This gentleman-er, gentlelion is Leo. You got quite a scare from him last night."

Leo got up on his hind legs. Kara had the hint of a smile. To her, it looked like a little kid in a lion suit. Leo sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, heheh. Sorry about that, Kara, was it? It's just a HUGE pet peeve of mine when someone calls me a kitty. Really ticks me off."

Kara smiled, bent over, and rubbed the brown hair on Leo's head. "Aw, It's okay. I probably should've known better. Heck, I hate being called a little girl. So,.. we have something in common."

Leo nodded.

"Was there someone else here last night?"

"You mean Sora? He's in the living room with Clark."

Meanwhile, in the living room...

"So, what you're saying is: There were different worlds, including mines and Leo's. And for some reason, they've all been smashed together?"

"Yes. We're trying to find an explanation for this.. problem even as we speak. Did you have any friends or relatives?" Clark asked.

Sora had sudden flash back to his life before this happened. He could remember the warm sand beneath his feet. The cool wind and colorful surrounds. His friend's happy smile, so carefree, never thinking anything bad would happen to them...

"Sora?"

"...yes. I have friends..."

"..Well, if you want, we can go search for them."

"Really?"

"Of course. We can start at my job, you see I work a News network: The daily planet. If we're lucky, they might've spotted your friends or Leo's." Clark smiled. The both looked to see Kara walking into the room, followed by Leo. She wasn't in her nightgown anymore and was now in a lovely, scarlet short sleeved shirt and a tightly fitting blue skirt.

"You guys don't mind if I tag along, right?" She smirked cutely.

(:-)0_0 T_T :-D 8-} )

The daily planet was pretty large for a building. The 18 story structure towered high above Leo's head as they walked inside to the elevator. After they got to the top and the doors opened, the lion saw one thing:

Chaos.

Utter chaos in the entire room. People were scattered around and running wildly. Papers flew through the air like hawks. Shouts filled their ears up to the rim and a lady jogged over to them. She wore a blazer suit jacket (purple), and a shorter white skirt with a pair of heels. Oh, and add Red lips, long black hair, pearl studs and periwinkle eyes.

"There you are, Smallville!"

Kara and Sora smirked at Clark's excitement at seeing the lady. "Oh, hi Lois! What's going on here?"

"Well, thanks to the whole 'planet addition' thing," Lois brushed a strand of hair behind her head."there's one too many stories out there, and Perry's trying to get every last one of them. And that's not all!"

"There's more?"

Lois looked slightly angry now. " We have some competition. They're apparently from one of the many planets or whatever and they've been stealing some of our stories! Heck, you won't believe what the name of company is!"

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"The Daily bugle. That's right. The Daily bugle!"

"That's practically the same as your title."

"I know,right?*sigh*..." Lois suddenly noticed Sora and Leo, their appearance gestured to them. "Who are they?"

Clark shifted a little. "Well, they-"

"They're not from here, are they?"

Clark, Kara, Leo and Sora held their breaths, expecting her to tell the entire planet about the aliens in the building. But surprisingly, she just grinned warmly at the worried New-comers.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Phew.

"Ma'am," Leo started. "Clark brought us here on the chance that we may find some of our friends out there. Do you know where we can start?"

Lois thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Well, I might know a couple of areas to start... follow me. And try to act normal, no offense. Just because I didn't freak out doesn't mean no one else will."

They all walked over to her desk and she sifted through a stack of papers. She eventually pulled out a packet with a list of events that occurred a moment or two after the planet tripled in size. She handed it to Sora.

"This is list of stuff that's happened recently. Feel free to look through it or take it with you."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, kid." Lois began to walk off when a sound shook the room.

**KRA-BOOOM!**

All of the people who worked there, excluding Clark, rushed over to every window to see what was happening. Kara looked up at her cousin.

"Clark?"

"Something's blown up at the midtown police station. I need to go. You're welcome to come."

"Yes! Finally, some action!" She jumped up happily.

( 8- [:-| :-D -3 :-P )

It took no time to get to the police station. Superman and Kara were Already kryptonian. Leo mentioned that he knew how to fly since he was born and Sora casually remarked that as long as he believed he could, he would fly.

(I know it's cheesy, but Sora learned that from Peter pan.)

Anyways, the foursome halted on the ground in front of the police station and watched as smoke billowed outward from multiple windows.

"Alright. Let's go in." Superman marched forward.

"Oh wait! Let me get into my costume!" Kara exclaimed and tore away the Red shirt she was wearing. Underneath it, was A white T-shirt with black outlining, and a short red cape attached to the back. In the middle of the shirt, the same 'S' symbol Superman had on his costume was found.

"You guys like it?"

"I think you tore some of it off." Leo pointed at where the shirt should've been covering her stomach, but was not. She glanced down, then chuckled.

"Actually, I designed it that way." She corrected. Seeing Leo still confused, she went into uncomplicated detail.

"Okay, it's a way of earning attention among humans. Mostly found with females."

"...That's just stupid."

"...I,..um..."

"No offense, but that's just.. stupid. There are about a hundred other ways of getting attention from others. How does not covering your tummy help that at all?" Leo asked, still confused.

"Um..." Clark nearly snickered at how her skin turned red with embarrassment. It just so happened that he had asked the same thing not many days ago,but never got an answer for it.

" You could simply brush your hair, or wear that weird substance you put on your lips more often. Heck, what'll you do next, run around naked or something? And while I'm on that subject, why do you need attention? Heroes don't need attention. Heroes just need imagination to think of ways to improve justice in whatever area they live in. That's what heroes need. Speaking of that, Shall we, superman?"

Superman nodded and the two ran inside, leaving Sora and Kara. The 16 year old girl looked at the Keyblade wielder.

"What just happened?"

Inside...

Lobo, the intergalactic bounty hunter, finished plugging in the wires to the bomb. He honestly wondered if this was worth it he had done everything he possibly could to get Superman here and nothing happend.

For those who don't know who Lobo is, I'll tell you:Physically, Lobo resembles a chalk-white human male with blood-red pupilless eyes with blackened eyelids and his body is highly muscular. He has a long, straggly, gray-black mane. Lobo wears black leather biker gear, and his arsenal includes numerous guns and a titanium chain with a hook on his right arm.

"time ta turn up the radio..." He muttered and pressed a green button. He looked up as Superman and Leo burst into the room. The man of steel quickly grabbed the wires of the bomb and ripped them out.

"Finally!" Lobo exclaimed, looking at the both of them. "I've been trying to contact ya all day!"

"Leo, do you know this man?"

The 13 year old lion shook his head. "I've never seen him before in my life." Leo watched as Lobo reached into his pocket and said:

"Oh I'm sorry. My card." He pulled out a fist and Thwacked into Clark. Clark hit Leo and they both sailed through the roof and into a Car. Kara and Sora looked very surprised at the sudden event and even more surprised at the Gun toting Guitar hero reject strolling from the building.

Lobo burped and gestured to the teenagers. "Who da Frag er you?"

"I'm Supergirl. And this is my sidekick. You can call us the people who put you in jail."

Sora glared at her. "Sidekick?!"

Lobo shrugged and picked up another car with ease. "Doesn't matta none. Da more da merrier!" He hurls the vehicle at them but misses. Superman and Leo have recovered and they fly to the conversation. Lobo grinned and popped his knuckles.

"Now where did my manners go? Da name's Lobo. Dat's L as in Lacerate, O as in Obliterate, B as in disemBowel and O as in...eh, I think I can use Obliterate twice. Whattaya think, huh?"

Superman tanks Lobo forward by his shirt collar. "I think you're a certifiable Madman." He throws him into yet another car, which doesn't seem to harm him. Lobo shakes his head and gets off of the car.

"Thanks." The mercenary strikes Superman across the face and force sends the hero into the pavement 23 feet away. Before anyone can react, Lobo tosses a grenade at Sora, who accidentally catches it. He reacts before his brain does, and he ends up tossing it to Leo, who tosses it to Sora, who panics and tosses it to Leo, who panics and tosses it to Sora, who panics and tosses it to Leo, who panics and toss-

**KRA-BOOM!**

The mercenary turns his attention to Supergirl, but is a struck on the nose by her fist. She tries to land another one, but Lobo catches it in his hand and does the same to the other hand.

"Well, well! Hellooo, Little lady!" Bringing both fists together, he soon holds both of her hands in one. With his remaining hand, he takes a single finger and casually tickles her bare belly. "Gootchie gootchie goo!"

This unfortunately ticks her off and she breaks out of his grasp. She punches his multiple times, each one with the force of mini van.

"DON'T."

FWACK.

"TOUCH."

FWACK.

"ME."

Another punch would've hit him, if hand hadn't grabbed her head. He scratches his head and looks at the sky." Now why would de author type her dialogue in dem one word sentences like that? Sorta cliche." He heaves her over his shoulder like a paper and lunges on top of the still recovering Superman. A police officer, who somehow got hold of a gas bomb, pulled out it's pin and reared his arm back.

"Superman, heads up!" He warned. Superman quickly zoomed out of the aim of the officer. The can landed in front of Lobo and exhaled gas, causing Lobo to cough.

"Gas! Cough, Kaff! Insignificant Mother Fraggers are playin' Dirty! Kaff, kaff!" He grunted as he was then tackled by Sora's keyblade and fell to ground. Superman motioned for the police to stay back as The heroes approached Lobo. Superman turned the Hunter onto his back and studied his face.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a creature like this before..." Superman replied, Just before Lobo's blood red eyes shot Open. He smirked a little.

"Aww, I love you too!" Superman was punched backwards into Sora yet has again.

"First rule of hunting, make de target come ta you." He muttered. He of course, didn't see the Keyblade coming and ended up bending a street on impact. Sora prepared for another quick strike. Leo walked into view, rubbing ashes from his face.

"Good advice."

Lobo rubbed his sore head and glared up at the leveled lamp. He grabbed the post and swung it at Sora, but doesn't make any damage. He shrugged and jumped on the roof of a nearby building, ran to the other end, and flipped over the side with his persuers following him. After making a whistling sound, a comfy looking Space Cycle flies in from around the corner. He lands on it and begins to drive off, but Leo jumps on his head in an attempt to stop him. This makes Lobo lose control of the bike as he can't see.

"Hey! No riders! I can't see!"

(8-[ %-| :-D)

A bald guy in a business suit sits in a fancy chair in a building he owns. He is currently on phone, talking with a very important man.

"Yes, Mr. President, you have my word that my weapon system will-"

KRASH!BAM-SCRAMP-MANK!

The man's gaze saw a quick flash, a picture that surprised him deeply. A weird motorcyclist with white skin was wildly driving the craziest looking Motorcycle he'd ever seen, and a white cat-thing was on the cyclist's head, covering his eyes with it's paws. Both were screaming. A few moments later, after appearing through the floor, they disappeared through the roof, leaving behind a heap of rubble.

"WHATTHEDEVIL?!"

Meanwhile, outside...

"Ok, furball, ride ends here!" With fingerless gloved hand, he grabs Leo and prepares to throw him off. But in one fell swoop, Leo raises his paw in the air. Lobo watches as small, yet fearsome dark clouds gather a few feet above his paw. He causes lightning to strike Lobo and the space bike, which causes some of it's electronic commands to go off. The nose of the bike opens and large, cartoonish missile zooms out. Unfortunately, the nose was pointed down at metropolis below.

"Yikes!" Leo shouts, zooms out of Lobo's grip and grabs the Tail of the missile, but it's force is too strong and it pulls the lightning lion with it. Leo tugs hard on the missile slowing it down about a 1/7 of a mile, when Supergirl flies in to help out.

"Sorry it took so long. Angry taxi drivers are a pain in the ass."

"I'd ask you what an ass is, but I don't think I wanna know." Leo grunted.

Sora and Superman rushed at the missile. Sora glanced at his partner in confusion. "We're just gonna punch it?"

"Yeah. Hit it hard."

As if he read his thoughts, Superman added. "Don't worry. We're up high enough.

Sora nodded and shouted at the other two. "Guys! Heads up!" SuperG and Leo took one look at them and let go. At that moment, Superman reared his fist back and Sora reared his Keyblade. Simultaneously, they struck the missile, causing it to explode. Simultaneously, they hit the street in a cloud of asphalt. Lobo's space bike purred as it slowed to a stop in front of the ridiculously buff and Spiky haired aliens. Lobo hopped off and clapped like an audience.

"Wow! Just-.. Wow!" He exclaimed. "I gotta say boys, I AM impressed! When I see you frags going fer the missile, I didn't know what you was doin'. Then it hit me! You mooks didn't want no one else ta get hurt, even if ya took the fraggin' yerselves!... you actually care about dem dweebs!" He finished by jabbing a thumb at a crowd of frightened people. Superman gradually tried to move out of the street.

"They're human beings." He croaked. Lobo's spiked boot kicked the man of steel onto the ground again. Sora reached for his Keyblade, knowing that one word could help them out.

Lobo casually strolled to his vehicle's trunk, and opened it up. After digging inside, he pulled out a crowbar. Only this crowbar had some really, really sharp ends and was made of a really, really tough metal. If you were in this story, you would notice something about the mercenary's facial expression as he walked back over to Sora and Superman. Lobo was grinning, not a I-Don't-care-that-I've-caused-millions-of-dollars-in-property-damage-grin, a sadistic, murdering grin. It's the kind of grin you wouldn't want to see on a ghost. It's not the grin you want to see in a dark alley. It's DEFINITELY not the grin you would want to see on Deadpool's the Hunter strided over to them, speaking these words, you would think 'this won't end well' just from that grin.

"Yeah, well, they're gonna have to make do without their big Babysitters..."

"What are talking about?" Sora crooked.

Lobo's pupiless, blood red eyes flashed with a hunger to kill.

"Well ya see, someone's payin' me a heapa cash fer yer Carcass, and the main man ALWAYS delivers..."

(29 minutes earlier, in the batcave...)

"Huh. You got a lot a space here, bats..." Deadpool muttered.

The Batcave was big, really big. About a football field or more long. And that's not all:

The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere in the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempt to breach this security immediately sends an alert to Batman.

the cave contains state of the art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases, and a large bat colony for special occasions.

Very complex stuff.

Batman ignored him and spoke of the main subject throughout the world. "I'm going to do as much research as I can to figure out what caused all of this."

Peter beamed slightly. "I could help ya out. I'm really good at science stuff."

"Geek. Kaff, cough!" Deadpool tried to cover the word with fake coughing. Batman shook his mask enveloped head.

"Not today. I need to get you both back to homes, which means I'll need to scan your faces."

"What? I'm not doing that!" Spidey protested.

"Look, since the planets have merged, this has caused my computer to pick up more data on different people and areas they normally reside in. You won't be able to find your way back home, but it will."

"How do I know you won't just tell the world who I am? Or if someone interrogates you?"

"I've been through worse pains than torture. I'm certain I can handle myself. Now, take off the mask."

"No! I don't know you like that."

"Don't make me take 6 steps forward."

"Oh please! I'm the most agile guy I know, besides Mr. Fantastic. What makes you think you can-"

SPIDER SENSE.

Spider-Man shrieked as a Bat-net flung itself at his body and he leaped into the air without thinking. The Batman followed And chopped just under his arm, then behind his left knee. Spider-Man fell to ground with an oof! and tried to get back up, but found that he couldn't move his arm and leg. His lenses widened at the sight of the Dark knight, creepily stalking over to him. His dark hand grasped the web head's mask tightly.

"I'm trying to help you, now hold still!" Batman tugged the mask off and gazed at the true face of the hero with extreme surprise.

He was basically a kid. Maybe 17 or here he was, fighting villains that were just as powerful as he was, maybe even more. It reminded Batman of himself. Clearly, he had villains that could literally break his back and yet he still fought. Amazing.

"Hey! What did I just say?!" Spider-Man made a grab for his mask, but the dark knight pulled away from him. They both looked at Deadpool as he fell to the ground laughing.

"HA HA HAAA! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE THAT GUY OFF'A BLAIR WITCH 2! 'I swear to Christ!' BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Batman strided to Deadpool's location. "You're next."

Now the merc with a mouth panicked. "Nonononononono! I'm as ugly as shit on fire!"

_He actually is._

**Tell me about it.**

What the-

"LITTLE YELLOW AND WHITE BOXES! YOU'RE BACK!"

**Yeah. Our vacation was boring as hell, so we came back.**

_and I think we're italic and Bold now, since we're in a fan fiction_ story.

AHEM.

**...Oops. sorry 'bout that. We'll be unpacking in his brain now. Bye...**

...Batman blinked at Deadpool's sudden conversation with no one and, thinking he was just stalling, pulled his mask off. Deadpool's face wasn't a very... normal sight.

His face was(I promised Deadpool I wouldn't type what his face looked like, so I'm not. In fact, every time I describe his face, it'll be covered with a BLLEP. Sorry.) And was frightening by sight. Bats, instead of Screaming, narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I thought you could heal yourself."

Deadpool's unlidded eyeballs(I found a loophole!) Rolled. "Yeah, well.. you know how Acchiles had that tiny little itty bitty teensy weensy pint sized problem with his heel? That heel is my face. So now, I look like someone ate a big bucket of shit, vomited it, and lit the fucking thing on fire... neat,huh?"

Batman shook his head and scanned Spidey's face before he could put the mask back on. After uploading it, a file appeared on the computer screen.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. Age:17. Odd. You're athletic abilities aren't abnormal."

"I have to fake it in order to keep suspicions from rising." Peter muttered, rubbing his arm.

"True." Batman's eyes widened at the sight of an article under the words: relatives. "It says here Your parents...died in a plane crash a few years ago..."

"Yeah.. I never really knew 'em."

Memories flooded Bruce's eyes. The wonderful movie:Mark of Zorro. The way he pretended to wield a sword. His parent's smiling at his little imitation. The man walking out of the shadows. The silver gun he had. The low booming sound it made. The blood that spattered over him. The way he cried as he looked at his parent's corpses.

The night Batman was born.

"...there. Your aunt lives at this coordinate." Batman handed peter a small paper. Peter glanced at the coordinate and the adress.

"Uh, thanks..." with that, Peter swung off to find the Mansion's bathroom so he could change into something less suspicious. Deadpool and Batman stared at one another for about 2 minutes.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm waiting for you to go home too."

"Yeah, well...I'm sort of a nomad, I don't have a home."

"Really? Then you can stay."

"Wow! Really?"

"No."

(2 minutes later, in the mansion...)

Peter adjusted his shirt a little more and walked out of the bathroom, down the hall. He soon spotted Alfred dusting a vase off in the living room.

"Bye, Alfred."

Alfred politely waved and continued his labor. Peter,after 3 minutes of walking, looked up at some pictures while walking. In the picture, he saw a well dressed man with a mustache and a well dressed woman beside him. Below them both, was a little boy, smiling up at the adults.

Even with his sense, he couldn't have prevented himself accidentally knocking down someone.

He had a tiny warning; a feminine gasp, then OOF! He saw that he'd bumped into a red headed girl, about his size.

"Oh Crap! I am so sorry about that, ma'am!" He leaned down and pulled her up gently. Peter soon got a better look at her. She looked to be around his age and sported usual teenage attire: a smoke grey T-shirt with Night black jeans. Her sky blue eyes gazed at him in a befuddled matter, blinking several times.

"...um, that's okay... uh, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before..." She tapped her chin suspiciously.

"Uh...I'm..new around here! I was just talking with Bruce Wayne. We're great buddies. We go waaay back."

"Hmm. Well, any friend of Bruce's is a friend of mine." She presented her hand in a very gentlemanly- uh,gentlewomanly (New word) matter. "My name's Barbara. Barbara Gordon."

"Peter Parker..Barbara, huh? That's nice. It really suits your look." He grinned.

"Gee, thanks Peter!"

Peter noticed she was carrying a big luggage bag with her. "I take it you're going to move into a room?"

Barbara blushed a light pink. "Uh, no. I'm going to show something I found last night. He's one of the smartest people I know, so I'm going to see what he thinks of it."

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to that. I've gotta go get ready for, uh, my new school!"

"Gotham high?"

"..uh,yeah!"

"That's great! I go to Gotham high! Maybe I could show around, give you tips and stuff!" She waved to him as he walked away.

"Yeah! That sounds really great!" He called, waving back.

The first thing Babs noticed as she walked into the cave was the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"...you know what I think everytime Superman says 'KRYPTONITE!'? I think about what my weakness is. Because a weakness can be used as a strength one day. Like Chuck Norris with a BB gun. But then, I'm reminded that weakness is 'BABIES'!"

A loud groan of annoyance.

"What? Babies creep me out! Their little eyes want nothing more than rip my brains out. Luckily, I always have my M-16 with me...say, have you ever heard of hit-monkey?"

A louder groan of Annoyance. Barbara could now see the merc with a mouth standing near the chair Batman was sitting in.

"He's a hit-man. Who's a monkey. You don't believe me? Look around-he's everywhere. In. Your. PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICH." Deadpool glared at the annoyed face of the Dark knight. He suddenly slapped both hands on his face and screamed.

_"Oh my God! _**I FORGOT THE DOG!"**

Barbara cautiously entered the main room of the cave with a raised eyebrow. "Bruce?" She could've sworn she saw Batman smile in relief as the mercenary's attention was turned to her. As Deadpool walked up to her in a sort of a trance like state, she noticed that he wasn't staring at her face...

...but at her chest.

(In case you have not heard of the Marvel character Deadpool, please note that his personality includes his enjoyment of...*shivers*...boobs. weird little guy, isn't he?)

Deadpool briefly blinks. "So pretty. Like a freshly made taco..." He quickly glances at her. "They're real,right?"

"Excuse me?"

He exasperatedly slapped his face. "The squishy spheres attached to your body. These."

His hands leaped for her upper body.

3 seconds later...

"...I...can't...feel my twinky..." Deadpool gasped as he writhed on the floor, hands between his thighs. Barbara, after dusting off the area of her shirt that covered her chest, stomped over to Bruce. Bruce didn't need to see that glare for another 9 seconds.

"I'll make sure he doesn't try it on anyone else...including you, of course." He responded nervously and wisely changed the subject. "What's in the bag?"

Barbara was still mad, but managed to adopt a calm voice. "Oh, just some friends I made. Only they're a little bit different." She unzipped the bag in a blink and two alien creatures fell out. Though he didn't know it yet, it was Flower and Amy.

"Hi!" Amy grabbed Batman's gloved hand and nearly shook his arm to pieces.

'This is going to be one of those days...'

At night, in the Mojave desert...

Skitter.

...

Skitter.

A horned toad remained motionless in the slightly warm air of the desert near las Vegas. It's eyes were wide open, scanning for both food and enemies. Luckily, it's eyes warned it of an approaching worn-out shoe. Enter Dr. Robert Bruce Banner:

At some point in his life, Bruce Banner was a weak-bodied but brilliant scientist who seemed to enjoy learning about radiation. When he was an adult, Bruce met and befriended a girl named betty. The two eventually became a couple. Bruce wanted to marry betty,but her father,General Ross saw him as too weak for his daughter. To prove himself, Bruce acquired a job at the place where betty worked: a nuclear testing facility overseen by none other than Ross himself. In a horrific unintentional event, Bruce was doused with gamma radiation he was testing on, which enabled him to turn into The Incredible Hulk when under intense , he accidentally killed Betty in front of her father's eyes. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter ego caused the U.S. military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places in order not to get into trouble mostly from Ross and his Hulkbusters.

So, the poor guy trudged on, sporting a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, brown eyes, dark blue jeans and a hoodie, for hiding his face and a white shirt underneath.

To top it all off, the Hulk is like another person. And like a person he can be upset. Appear in people's heads.

"Stupid banner."

"Gee, how many times have I heard that?" Bruce muttered sarcastically.

"Always moping around. Girlfriend dies and he acts gloomy for the rest of his life. Wimp." Hulk retorted in that deep, baritone voice.

"Well maybe if you had someone who actually loved you die, you would be a wimp too."

"Whatever. I don't need some stupid girl."

Bruce shook, trying to suppress the anger welling up inside his heart. Tears rimmed his eyes, the result of memories being brought to him.

"What's the Matter,wimp? Gonna cry?"

Suddenly, a massive tremor shook the earth. The doctor fell flat on his back and looked at the ground with squinted eyes.

"That's...weird..."

" old earthquake."

"Yeah, except we're on one of the inactive fault lines."

"So?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "So,DOLT, there shouldn't be an earthquake-"

KRAAABOOOOOOOOOM!

A loud zooming sound was heard as an object rained down from a bright flash. At first, Bruce panicked, thinking it was the army. Lucky for him, it was only a meteorite.

No biggee.

The doc narrowly dodged the object crashing into the ground, creating a massive 10 foot crater. He painted and gazed at what should have been a rock but wasn't.

It was some kind alien, obviously. It looked like an animal, as he noticed a small dog like nose and pointy ears on it. It was blue all over, except for it's muzzle, inside of ears,arms and Chest/stomach. The odd thing about it was the fact that it had earthly white glove and scarlet shoes with a golden buckle. Nothing Alien. He didn't seem to see the brown bag next to it.

After seeing that it's slightly large eyes were shut, Banner flinched at the sudden of the hulk.

"Go see if it's alive?"

"What if it kills me?"

"Then hulk get to take over. Go."

The doctor crept cautiously to the 4 ft tall creature and watched it's stomach. A slow and steady rise/fall of it's chest told him it was alive. Against better judgement, he shook the creature's shoulder. He yelped as it suddenly sprang up onto it's feet, only to howl in pain.

"Shh! Shh! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Bruce assured the alien with a calm voice.

The alien stopped scooting back and squinted it's eyes at him.

"Hurt me? Pfft. You'd have to catch up with me, first."

"...okaaaaaay. I've obviously been out here too long, starting to see things..." He held out his hand in a very formal matter. "I'm Bruce."

The alien suspiciously glared at him, then slowly shook the hand. "...Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"Hedgehog?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"...well, you don't look like a hedgehog."

Sonic groans in annoyance just before he lays eyes on the bag. Bruce follows his gaze and hands him the bag, which is surprisingly not as heavy as it looked.

"Oh, they're all here!" Sonic sighed in relief. Bruce curiously stared at the bag and sonic hesitantly showed him the contents.

Inside were large, shiny diamonds that were the color of the rainbow. Bruce smirked at the alien hedgehog.

"So that's why you didn't want to show me,huh? Worth a lot of cash I'll bet."

"No! These emeralds hold massive amounts of power."


End file.
